The proliferation of mobile wireless devices has created a strong demand for increase in data accessibility and bandwidth. For example, as the emerging cloud services allow users to access and share data remotely from centralized cloud storage on many mobile clients, users' demand for cloud storage space and access bandwidth will grow substantially.
In a cloud-based storage and content distribution scheme, users may share the content generated or uploaded with any of the user's registered devices or with other users' devices. All devices sharing such contents may have virtually simultaneous availability of the content continuously.
This sharing may be done via unicast communication connections to wireless communication networks. Unicast communication may refer to the communication of information to a single specific destination in a single transmission from a source. Because a single piece of content may be shared with multiple devices, unicast distribution of the identical information may result in waste of bandwidth resources and may lower the capacity of the communication network. A network in this configuration may suffer capacity issues and cause unsatisfactory user experience.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way of communicating content to multiple devices.